dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Master Thief - Pilferage List
Master Thief is a skill available in Dragon's Dogma. This page is dedicated to listing obtainable items through use of this skill. Notes *An advanced version of Pilfer. *Typically returns 2 items upon successful use. *Successfully using this skill on a creature means the creature will not drop any items upon defeat. *"Breakable" items such as cyclops tusk or chimera tails will still drop. *Enemies must be grappled/held or debilitated with blindness or sleep for this skill to work; with the exception being "Docile Creatures". Tips *Blinder and Sleeper arrows can be purchased at Camellia's Apothecary. *Utilize these arrows with Threefold Arrow or Fivefold Flurry to quickly debilitate the target. *Strider pawns will use this skill sparingly. *Fighter or Warrior pawns with the Utilitarian inclination assist more often with holding enemies so this skill can be utilized. *The Ensnare/Implicate skill will either stun or knockdown most small or medium size enemies. Using this skill can help to increase the chance that an aforementioned pawn will grapple the affected enemy. *Utilize the Ensnare/Implicate skill instead of arrows at higher levels when facing weaker enemies. *The Barbed Nails accessory seems to increase the knockdown effectiveness of the Ensnare/Implicate skill. Pilferage List Gransys Docile Creatures No Debilitation Needed : Common *Large Nut *Nostalgia Dust *Small Nut : Rare *Vigilite : Common *Apple *Backfat Oil *Carrot *Twigbean : Rare *Harspud Milk : Common *Berry *Carrot *Greenwarish *Large Nut *Mithridate *Potent Greenwarish *Twigbean : Rare *Peppermint Seed : Common *Greenwarish *Potent Greenwarish *Shackle *Strongwarish : Rare *Dose of Strength *Font of Vigor *Isometricine : Common *Apple *Berry *Carrot *Greenwarish : Rare *Potent Greenwarish * Strongwarish : Common *Rock *Rotten Egg *Small Rank Fish : Rare *Goldbean Grind *Silverwheat Paste : Common *Egg *Rotten Egg : Rare *Golden Egg : Common *Cedar Branch *Pine Branch *Small Nut : Rare *Bottled Haste : Common *Gold (100-1000) *Flask of Oil *Interventive *Royal Banner : Rare *? You can possibly steal the same items from the same pawn indefinitely by moving away from the pawn until they are no longer in sight - waiting a few seconds then approaching again. : Common *Angel's Periapt *Balmy Perfume *Banker's Periapt *Foreign Knife *Harspud Sauce *Jewel of Health *Jewel of Darkness *Kept Ambrosial Meat *Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat *Mage's Periapt *Pickled Mushrooms *Rousing Incense *Staminal Drench *Veteran's Periapt *Vigor Extract : Rare *Adventurer's Cloak *Bandit's Mask *Decoction of Bandlily *Enlistment Corps Banner * Gryphic Gold *Iridescent Talisman *Jewel of Toxicity *Kunai *Liquid Vim *Ring of Gules *Ring of Purpure *Salomet's Secret *Shackle *Sobering Wine : Hostile Creatures - Gransys Debilitation Needed B = Blind OK! / G = Pawn Grapple OK! / S = Sleep OK! :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Angel's Periapt *Bandit's Mask *Banker's Periapt *Iridescent Talisman *Jewel of Health : Rare *Silver Ring *Stone-Moss Poultice :::::::::: (S) Carries 6 items : Common *Detoxicating Powder *Freakish Scale *Peppermint Seed : Rare *Freakish Mane *Ring of Azure *Ring of Gules *Ring of Purpure *Tagilus's Miracle :::::::::: (S) Carries 6 items : Common *Black Freakish Scale *Font of Constitution *Steel Nut Salve : Rare *Black Freakish Mane *Ring of Azure *Ring of Gules *Ring of Purpure *Tagilus's Miracle :::::::::: (B) Carries 6 items : Common *Cockatrice Liquor *Jewel of Petrification *Panacea *Slick Black Pinion : Rare *Dignified Earring *Ferrystone *Mushroom Potage *Sobering Wine :::::::::: (SB) Carries 6 items : Common *Beast-Steak : Rare *Liquid Vim *Mushroom Potage *Tagilus's Miracle :::::::::: (SB) Carries 6 items : Common *Beast-Steak : Rare *Cyclops Veil *Mushroom Potage *Salubrious Brew *Staminal Drench *Tagilus's Miracle *Vigor Extract :::::::::: (G) : Common *Copper Ore *Jewel of Petrifaction : Rare *? :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Absorbent Rag *Goblin Horn *Hunk of Ore *Rotten Egg *Wormwood Sap : Rare *Harspud Milk *Pickled Mushrooms :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Curious Wine *Iron Blade Piece *Slate-Colored Horn : Rare *Cloudwine *Eyedropper *Harspud Juice *Stone-Moss Poultice :::::::::: (G) : Common *Conqueror's Periapt *Veteran's Periapt : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Harpy Pinion *Light-Cure : Rare *Gryphic Cloak *Harpy Cloak *Jewel of Vicissitude *Mage's Talisman *Silk Lingerie :::::::::: (G) : Common *Glacial Rectrix *Light-Cure *Peppermint Seed : Rare *Harpy Cloak *Ring of Azure :::::::::: (G) : Common *Ember Crystal *Scrag of Beast : Rare *? :::::::::: (S) Carries 4 items : Common *Beast-Steak *Ogre Bone : Rare *Grandgrapes *Vigor Extract :::::::::: (G) *Skill only seems usable at the Battle in the Ancient Quarry : Common *Jewel of Darkness *Mage's Talisman : Rare *? :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Balmy Perfume *Decoction of Bandlily *Jewel of Toxicity *Mage's Periapt *Rousing Perfume *Veteran's Periapt : Rare *Salomet's Secret :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Clean Cloth *Detoxicating Powder *Fisheye Stone *Large Fish *Poison Flask *Poison Sac : Rare *Serenity Extract *Steel Nut Salve :::::::::: (SB) : Common *Font of Constitution *Serenity Extract *Smother Sap : Rare *? :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Yellow Poison Sac : Rare *Bottled Haste *Panacea :::::::::: (G) : Common *Craft Bone *Scrap Iron : Rare *Bone Plate Armor *Interventive :::::::::: (G) : Common *Conqueror's Periapt *Hard Bone *Light-Cure *Scrap Iron : Rare *Dark Peridot :::::::::: (G) : Common *Fell-Lord's Bone *Lordly Emblem : Rare * :::::::::: (G) : Common *Agate *Decaying Grimoire *Mage's Periapt *Torn Grimoire Appendix : Rare *Conqueror's Periapt :::::::::: (G) : Common *Dose of Strength *Light-Cure : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Brawn Runes *Hex Runes *Interventive *Shackle : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Absorbent Rag *Hoe *Putrid Gold Tooth *Shroud *Smother Sap : Rare *Isometricine :::::::::: (G) : Common *Aged Insignia *Interventive *Rusted Plate *Smother Sap : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Hemp *Light-Cure *Scrag of Beast *Wool Cloth : Rare *Lupine Veil *Silk :::::::::: (G) : Common *Scrag of Beast *Vigor Extract : Rare *Argence *Silk Bitterblack Isle Hostile Creatures - Bitterblack Isle Debilitation Needed B = Blind OK! / G = Pawn Grapple OK! / S = Sleep OK! :::::::::: (G) : Common *Banshee Locks *Banshee Larynx *Tuft of Hair : Rare *? :::::::::: (BG) : Common *Bloodstained Periapt *Sullied Rift Fragment : Rare *? :::::::::: (S) : Petrification (arrows) is another possibility : Common *Bloodied Chain *Conqueror's Periapt : Rare *? :::::::::: (B) No Debilitation Needed while Chained Carries 4 items : Common *Blue Iron Buckles *Cyclops Fang *Rugged Femur : Rare *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 :::::::::: (BG) : Common *Liquid Effluvium *Skull Pendant *Warmonger's Horn *Wormwood Sap : Rare *? No Debilitation Needed : Common *Leapworm Jelly *Sour Scrag of Beast : Rare *? :::::::::: (B) : Common *Crimson Stone *Infernal Hide *Lava Rock : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Sour Scrag of Beast *Venomous Cuspid : Rare *? Category:Armor Category:Curatives Category:Dark Arisen: Curatives Category:Items Category:Dark Arisen: Items Category:Loot Category:Materials Category:Dark Arisen: Materials Category:Tools Category:Weapons Category:Skills Category:Fishing rod Category:Fishing bob